Rainy Day Love
by Chris Bok Choy
Summary: When it rains, everybody gets bored right? Well sometimes boredom can lead to some really intresting stuff... Yaoi and Yuri Len x Kaito and Miku x Rin x Haku


"Rain rain, go away…come back again another day…."

The little blonde girl rested her head on her arms, leaning on the windowsill humming an old child's rhyme. Yawning, the little white bow on her head wobbled as she shook her head tiredly, knocking the hair clips out of her hair and causing her bangs to get in her eyes. Too tired to sweep them out of the way, Rin Kagamine stared out through the window at the depressing rain outside. It was 11:03 PM, and in the small rental house where she lived with Miku, Kaito and her brother Len.

Len came out of the room he shared with her and smiled. "What are you doing with your face up against the glass like that? People that drive by are going to think you're weird." Wearing a thick black jacket with a furry lining, and dark grey pants, Len looked much warmer than the shorts and tank-top clad Rin.

Rin looked at her brother tiredly, her eyes with bags under them. "Where are you going so late at night brother?" She yawned again and rubbed her eyes. Her brother walked over and handed her a cup of hot cocoa "Kaito is taking me to see a movie. It's supposed to be one of those action movies. You wouldn't like it." He sat down next to the girl on her knees slumped up against the windowsill. "Are you really that tired? You need to go to sleep." Len's blue eyes looked at her with concern.

Rin smiled a little and leaned up against her brother. "No, I'm just…a little tired…not really…."

Len put an arm around his sister and hugged her gently, rocking her to sleep. By the time Kaito came in, bundled in a puffy blue jacket, Rin was fast asleep and lying on the couch, tucked in with a blanket by Len, who was gently smiling as he stroked Rin's hair. His sister was cute, and he was lucky to have such a nice sister, he thought as he got up and left with Kaito.

_**~The Girls**_

Miku was in her room, reading M rated fanfiction. Miku enjoyed reading it, because she liked the use of such imaginative writing. If only real books were like this, Miku would've been the happiest girl in the world. She loved reading, however, over the years, her tastes sort of disoriented into reading yuri. She loved yuri, the sexy and erotic feel of the girls feeling each other. She read it the most while masturbating at night, and she was very worried that her boyfriend, Kaito, would catch her doing this. Especially to yuri because what if he thought she was a lesbian? That'd be bad. Some girls were so cute though…

Taking a break from fan fiction, Miku went out to the kitchen to get something to drink. After all that heavy breathing she was thirsty. Pouring herself a glass of Leek Juice, Miku turned around and noticed Rin curled up with a blanket on the sofa, looking very tired and happy to finally sleep. Walking over with her glass of leek juice, she smiled as she examined Rin's cute young girl face, her golden bangs straying across her face.  
>Miku, having just finished masturbating to lesbian fan fiction, had a sudden urge to just start kissing Rin. That'd be wrong though, Rin was her friend, she constantly helped Miku with everything from boy trouble, even if her help wasn't exactly helpful,l to clothing problems. Rin also looked up to Miku for everything, the way she dressed, the way she did her hair sometimes, even the color of her panties.<p>

What the hell was she thinking?

_~The Guys_

On the car ride to the movie theatre, Len was looking out the window. Kaito was driving the car and such, but Len had no idea where to. Kaito had told him it was going to be a "secret" so they had to get out of the house without Miku or Rin. God knows where, but Kaito often went out to house parties so perhaps that's where Kaito was taking him.

"Kaito, it's not even that cold. Why would you make me wear this huge jacket?" Len looked left towards the blue haired man driving the beat up Toyota Camry. Kaito shrugged. "That's a secret too." Then he kept on driving. Len tried to ask him more questions like "Where are we going?" or "Why couldn't we bring the girls?" and was answered again and again with "It's a secret." As the car kept going, Len became more and more curious. What was Kaito planning?

After another few minutes, Kaito pulled up into a parking lot next to a Burger King. A black Honda Civic, the new one, stood out in the back, next to where Kaito appeared to be parking his car. When Kaito turned off the car and got out, Len followed and then ran smack into Dell Honne, getting out of his car. Dell fell flat on his ass, and Len followed suit.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, MIDGET!" Dell yelled at the top of his lungs. A young couple getting into their car stared at Dell, who was practically ready to beat Len up with his laptop case. Kaito sighed and stepped between them.

"Dell, calm the hell down dude. Tonight is a big night and I don't want you to blow it by being a short fused dick head." Kaito helped Len get up. "Besides, Len is 17 now, he can come along."

Dell was still fuming, but a husky feminine voice halted him before he could say anything.

"Dell!" Haku put a hand on his shoulder gently, stopping him from blowing up on Len. "We're in public, and you need to stop yelling at people when they do something accidently! Like that man at KFC that forgot to give you biscuits with your meal." She coughed, and took another drink from her bottle of who-knows-what.

Kaito scowled, then caught himself and smiled awkwardly. "Um…Dell? I thought we were going to be doing a 'guys only' thing, you know?" He did air quotes, and Dell sighed.

"I couldn't get her to stay home alone…she kept wanting to go to the 'super violent action movie.' Not my fault she wouldn't stay at home." Dell scowled and lit a cigarette, and took a long pull on it before relaxing. Kaito frowned. Walking over to Haku, he pleaded with her.

"Haku, this was going to be a guy's night out. You and Miku do that all the time, why can't we do that?" Kaito's voice betrayed something else, but Len couldn't catch what.

Haku thought for a moment, then "I don't want to be home alone."

Kaito had an idea. "Why don't you go to my house and hang out with Rin and Miku? I'm sure they'd be glad to see you. And we have um…more beer." He added on noticing Haku's nearly empty bottle. Len was going to interject and say Rin was sleeping but Kaito threw him a look that silenced him instantly.

"Hmm? Oh- Okay…." Haku stumbled into the car, and waving to the three, drove off. Dell watched the car disappear into the night. "You think it's a good idea to let her drive like that? You know, it's Haku." Dell said.

Kaito waved him off. "She'll be fine, just get in the car." Dell frowned. "I thought we were going to hang out here." Kaito facepalmed. "What kind of retard hangs out in Burger King parking lots?" Dell was about to say he did, but he thought against it and inhaled another lungful of cigarette smoke. Kaito eyed the cigarette and said "That thing isn't going to be in my car." Dell frowned. "The damn things like twenty years old dude, some smoke isn't going to hurt it." Then he added "I'll keep the window down, okay?"

Kaito sighed. "Just…get in the damn car." They loaded up into the Toyota and drove off again, and Len once again wondered what Kaito's motives could be. Dell pulled out his laptop and began typing furiously while taking occasional drags on his cigarette, and Kaito shook his head. "When do you ever not work?"

"When I'm smoking?" Dell continued to type, and Kaito sighed and kept driving.

_**~The Girls**_

Miku gently petted Rin's soft hair, crooning to her to keep her asleep. Miku worried so much, like 'what if she wakes up and I'm doing this?' and 'what if she will move out if she finds me?' Miku worried so much, she began absent-mindedly munching on a leek, which made a crunching sound because hey, it was fresh leek. This crunching sound was quite loud, so when Miku took a big bite…

CRUNCH.

Rin woke, startled. She eyes Miku with her hand on her head with a leek in her mouth with drowsy, tired eyes. Rin's mind was still partially asleep, so it wasn't working exactly right, so instead of saying "Huh?" like she normally would, she just slumped forward onto Miku's body and sighed, her eyes drooping. Unfortunately, her head slumped forward and ended up, of all places, between Miku's breasts. Miku, being Miku, immediately began freaking out.

"Kyaaaa! Rin! What are you doing?" Miku frantically patted Rin's head, but Rin was so drowsy, all she did was sigh and rub her face into Miku's chest as if it were a pillow, which was probably what her tired little mind thought it was.

This made Miku go straight to dirty things, and she desperately attempted to resist the perverted thoughts that had occurred as a result of four years of reading yuri, but it was hopeless. Miku ended up hugging Rin's head to her chest and carrying her to her room, where she tucked her in gently, and got in bed with her.

"Oh Rin…your eyes are so beautiful…" Miku gently opened one of Rin's eyes with a finger, and squealing in delight as the bright blue eyes rolled to the side incoherently. Cradling Rin's head with her chest, she gently ran her hand along Rin's arm, smiling to herself at the feeling of goose bumps along Rin's smooth skin. Rin sighed and moaned gently, half asleep and half awake, not thinking right and sliding her hands up Miku's shirt and feeling her back, warm and soft. Miku squeaked and jerked up, surprised at the action, and realizing that Rin wanted this so she gently placed her fingers into Rin's mouth and moaning as Rin gently suckled them, too tired to think about why.

Miku, lacking any of the sex toys that the girls in the yuri she read had, had nothing but her body to please Rin with. Rin, being tired and more or less in a drunken state, opened her eyes slightly and saw Miku pulling off her shirt. Miku's teal bra was quite bright in the moonlight coming through the window. Rin sighed, unable to think or react as Miku began stripping her of her top, pulling it gently over her head and discarding it on the ground, along with Miku's shirt and tie, their headphones, and Miku's socks.

Trailing her fingers along Rin's chest, Rin moaned and arched her back, feeling Miku's slightly damp fingers leave a trail of Rin's own saliva on her breasts. Miku leaned forward gently and placed her mouth over Rin's nipple, thanking Rin inwardly for not wearing a bra under her tank-top. Using her tongue, she gently swiveled it around the nipple, which had erected at Miku's warm breath. Rin continued to move and moan, unable to process anything but the pleasure.

Neither of them noticed the shine of headlights in the hallway coming from the front window.

_**~The Guys**_

Len sighed impatiently as Kaito drove them out of the city. Dell, typing too furiously to notice, didn't realize until the trees in the forest Kaito had driven them to blocked the entire internet from his computer. Hugging his jacket-clad body, Dell clicked things angrily. "Hey Kaito! What the fuck man? I don't have any god damn internet!" Kaito sighed and parked the car on the ride of the road.

Kaito leaned over and closed the laptop. Pulling it from Dell's stunned fingers, Kaito put it in the glove box and smiled. "You won't be needing that for now."

Len sighed. "Kaito, why are we here? It's 12:42 and I'm tired and stuff. So what's this stupid surprise?"

Dell snapped. "FUCK YOU KAITO. WHAT THE BULLSHIT IS GOING ON? FIRST YOU MAKE HAKU DRIVE ALONE, WHICH IS A BAD IDEA, THEN YOU DRIVE US OUT TO GOD KNOWS WHERE, AND NOW YOU TAKE MY COMPUTER AWAY AND FUCKING SHIT FUCK! WHATS YOUR PROBLEM MAN? GIVE ME MY FUCKING LAPTO-"

Dell had stopped in mid-tirade because Kaito, at that moment, leaned forward and kissed Dell on the mouth.

Len screamed. He didn't know how to react, so he did what most sensible short innocent looking people did: he screamed like a little girl.

Kaito shoved his tongue into Dell's mouth, and Dell, completely shocked, took it like the stunned workaholic he was. Kaito withdrew and frowned, and drank some water from the water bottle he brought. "God Dell, you taste like nicotine."

Dell finally regained his senses. "HOLY SHIT KAITO. HOLY SHIT. WHAT THE FUCK WAS THA-" and was interrupted by another kiss from Kaito, who this time had Dell kiss back unwillingly, wincing and breathing heavily as Kaito's tongue intertwined with his. When Dell broke the kiss, he was panting.

"Wha…what the fuck…what the fuck are you doing?" Dell stared at Kaito with tired, weary eyes, watching for any sign of a third attempt. Taking a drag from the ever-present cigarette, he breathed heavily, panting from having his breath sucked out by Kaito. The blue haired man smirked.

"I've been wanting to do this for quite a long time now, and I believe I've told you this Dell." Kaito pressed the lock button and the locks of the car door slammed shut in one loud 'click'. Len, who was freaking out, tried to pull the pin up to unlock the door with zero success. Kaito smirked, placing a hand on Len's knee. Len immediately froze and withdrew quickly, hitting his knee on the hard back of the front seat. Reflexively his hand smacked into the hard plastic of the chair. Wincing, Len clapped his hands to his knee reflexively, and Kaito took advantage and grabbed hold of Len's wrist.

Dell was still breathing hard. "You- You were fucking serious about that?" then he gritted his teeth. "Why the hell did you kiss ME? You said you only wanted to rape Len-"

"RAPE?" Len yelled, throwing himself at the car door unsuccessfully, Len tried desperately to get out. Kaito sighed.

"Well, since you're here Dell I might as well kiss you first because you're closer."

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU BEING GAY FOR SHORT LITTLE BLONDE BOYS?" Dell tried to get out, forgetting Kaito locked the doors. Kaito ignored him and turned to Len.

"So, Len," he smiled mischievously, "How would you like to lose your virginity to me?"

Len swallowed hard. "I uh- um….I like girls, so no thanks, I'd like to go now…"

Kaito became climbing into the back seats. "Girls? But girls are so boring. I mean, look at Miku. All she does is sit in her room eating leeks and reading yuri, acting like she can't get caught. Bullshit, if anything, Miku's probably doing the same to Rin and Haku right now."

"SHES DOING WHAT TO HAKU?" Dell practically ripped open the glove box and began attempting to bash the window open with his bulletproof laptop case. The glass however, did not give.

Kaito sighed. "You value that stupid laptop way too much. I value my car and my ice cream." He placed a hand on Len's trembling thigh and slid into the back. Len twitched at the contact and pressed up against the window, unable to escape this rapist. Kaito smirked and pulled Len closer to him, despite Len hanging onto the car door with all his might, he just wasn't strong enough. Kaito dragged him close and hugged him tight, nearly suffocating him with his chest.

"Calm down Len, it'll all be over in a few minutes…or perhaps after I'm done with you you'll want me to give you some more…"

"KAITO! STOP!" Len was terrified, trembling and unable to move. All the color had drained out of his face. Struggling for breath, Len tried to break free as Kaito crooned and held him. "Yes Len, you can't breathe can you? Tell me Len, what are your thoughts on losing you virginity in a car? To a guy?"

"Mmph!" Len's mouth was muffled by Kaito's stupid blue scarf, choking on the cloth. Kaito released him slightly, allowing him to breathe and Len took big gasps of air. Choking and coughing, Len struggled to regain his breath as Dell watched the little boy gasp and the not-so-little man take delight in torturing him.

"Kaito…" Dell began. "This isn't right. You almost killed the kid. Stop it, man."

Kaito scowled at Dell. "I'm not stopping. Not now, not ever. I went in too deep to come back out Dell, and you know that the best out of anybody." Kaito lay on top of Len, who tried to lift him off with no results. Kaito pinned down his arms one by one as Len struggled desperately to get away.

Kaito leaned forward and kissed him.

And Len never knew kisses till now.

_~The Girls_

Miku lay next to Rin with a bottle of lotion. Rin by now was slightly awake but not enough to do anything.

"Miku…." Rin whispered. "What are you doing?" Rin then shivered as the cold lotion went on her chest and stomach, rubbed on by Miku's tender hands. The lotion felt cool on Rin's hot skin, and as Miku rubbed her breasts, and then her stomach, Rin blushed redder than Meiko's clothing. Rin moaned and gasped and did every sort of cute sound a girl could make, spurring Miku on as she emptied almost the whole bottle of lotion on her breasts and chest. Miku then spread it on down her legs, which made Rin squeak in reflex as the cold lotion continued its way all over Rin's body. Miku put a dab of lotion on each of Rin's nipples, making them harder than they already were. Rin began to sweat as her body felt all kinds pleasures she had never experienced. Miku enjoyed this, exploring Rin's body. Already all their clothes were scattered on the ground, and the lotion bottle was soon empty, its contents all over Rin and Miku as they grinded their hips together, gently at first as Miku pressed into Rin, but soon, Rin awaking to this and having her mindset changed to being completely sexual, they both began grinding their hips and feeling euphoria as their vaginas rubbed up against each other.

So one could imagine to look on Haku's face when she stepped in.

But, had Haku been sober, she might've called Dell or Len or Kaito. But Haku was drunk with her thought process looking like "Walk in Miku and Rin having Sex I wanna have fun too…" Haku ended up pulling her clothes off and flopping onto the bed.

Miku and Rin, with much lotion still on them, scrapped off the excess lotion on their bodies and rubbed it on Haku's nude body. Haku moaned and drooled, moaning loudly as Rin and Miku continued to pleasure her body.

"Aahh…Aahhh! AHHH!" Haku panted heavily as Rin kissed Haku and Miku rubbed her lubricated breats roughly, their actions worthy of porn. Miku, drunk on pleasure, grabbed her leek and plunged it deep into the young blonde. Rin, being a virgin, screamed . Miku cheerfully giggled and Haku wrapped her legs around Rin from behind and groped her breasts. Rin, feeling all this at once, climaxed and came all over the bed. Haku kissed Rin sloppily on the mouth, but Rin didn't mind; she kissed back.

Miku happily cheered loudly. "You just got leeked!" And sucked on the vegetable, tasting Rin's sweet honey in her mouth. Haku's tongue roughly twirled inside Rin's mouth and their hands went down between each other's legs. Miku laid down, teasing herself with her leek and Haku and Rin finished with each other and started on Miku.

All throughout the night, the sounds of moaning and giggling could be heard from the small little house on the corner.

~_The Guys_

Kaito lay on top of Len, hand to the inside of Len's things stroking mercilessly. Len, breathing heavily, could not stop the sound of "Ah…Ah….Ah!" escaping his mouth. Dell, sighing, took out his laptop while stepping out of the car walking around and tried to get some internet.

Len wrapped his arms around Kaito's neck, breathing into his face. Pulling Len upwards, Kaito's lips met Len's and their tongues met in the middle. Kaito slid his hands down Len's pants, undoing the belt.

"My my, Len, I didn't know you played this way." Len nervously smiled and kissed him again. Len's hands went to Kaito's chest, up his shirt, and the two continued to make the car shake. Shirts came off and pants got pulled down and Kaito wrapped his hand around Len's penis. Leaning down and kissing the side of it, from bottom to top, and finishing by planting a kiss on the top, Kaito put his mouth over it. Len moaned and gripped the handle of the car doors tight as Kaito sucked hard, drawing out a long cry from Len's lips. Continuing his blow, Kaito's hands explored the feeling of Len's thighs as Len arched his back much like his sister had just moments earlier.

Dell sat on a tree trunk with earphones in his ears, watching porn. After all, if those two were enjoying themselves, why couldn't he? He began watching some videos and before he knew it, he was jacking off.

Len moaned and moaned until his moans became cries of pleasure from Kaito sucking him off. Len had never felt such pleasure before, and never expected it to come from Kaito of all people. While Kaito sucked him off, Len remembered back to the times when Kaito would look at him weird his hands in his pockets hiding what now became clear to Len, was his erection. Now realizing this, Len blushed even redder at the fact that all along, Kaito had wanted him, and he had been too blind to realize it.

The pleasure became unbearable for Len to hold it in. And as Kaito sensed it coming, Len gasped "Oh…Oh god…Kaito! Kaito! KAITO IM COMING!" Kaito sucked hard one last time before Len's cream burst inside his mouth in a wonderful torrent of translucent liquid. He filled Kaito's mouth full, and then some, dripping onto the seats of Kaito's car. Kaito, dazed and happy, had his mouth full of Len. He lay on top of Len gently, and swallowed all of it. Then, taking Len's face in his hands, he kissed Len lovingly, letting Len taste himself. Afterward, they slept together in the back seat, in a lovers embrace.

Dell sat up front, and after jacking off for about five minutes, he orgasmed as well. He came all over the tree trunk, so he had to take his tie off and use it to clean it off because he seriously felt wrong about jizzing on nature.. Then he closed his computer and got into the driver's seat and started the car, and began to drive a lonely hour and a half home.

~_The Girls_

The three of them, Rin, Haku and Miku, lay in a tired heap of sweaty girl on top wrinkled bed sheets in Miku's full size bed. Their clothes discarded on the floor,the pillows and bedding scattered all over the floor as well, marked the intensity of their excursion. Rin, laying with her head on top of Haku's belly; Miku's leek in her mouth, heard a car door slam outside. Miku, totally passed out on top of her, snored gently as Rin struggled to get up. If they found them like this…

~_The Guys_

Dell kicked open the door, struggling to carry both Kaito, leaning heavily on him, and Len, who was slung over his shoulder. Both were, at first, naked, but Dell thought it'd be bad if he was caught carrying two naked guys into a house. So he tried to clothe them without looking at their parts, and after they were moderately clothed, brought them inside. He dumped them on the couches, brought in all their stuff, and decided to drink something. Opening the fridge, he couldn't find anything but orange juice, leek juice and banana smoothies. Sighing, he drank tap water from the sink and lit a cigarette. As he took a long drag, he wondered why the house was so quiet…

He took another drag of his cigarette. _Normally, Haku, Miku and Rin would be blasting loud music by now…_ He thought as he walked down the hallway, noticing snoring coming from Miku's room. There was also a bed squeaking and bedding rustling, so he guessed they must be hiding or pranking one of them that's asleep. Dell put and hand on the doorknob and opened the door.

"Ho. Ly. Shit."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS GOING?"

~END~


End file.
